


Sweet Moments

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's sweet moments like these, that make me remember why I fell in love with you in the first place."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeeGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeGee/gifts).



Sasuke always did things spontaneously, when he asked Naruto to marry him, it was a spurr of the moment kind of thing, it wasn't planned and he didn't have a ring.

 

But god was he so extremely happy when Naruto said yes, and a thousand times more after that, he wouldn't stop kissing him.

 

Sasuke loved every minute of it.

 

They had been together for about 2 and half years.

 

Now they were getting ready to say I do at the altar, Sasuke had never been this nervous in his entire life. He didn't know what married life would be like, he only know what he saw, when he observed his parents. His parent's were the epitome of the perfect married couple. Sasuke wanted to live up to their standards well at least to a point where he and his partner were comfortable.

 

Naruto for his part, was really excited, he is madly in love with his boyfriend, he has a wonderful job at a publishing company, and Sasuke just bought a house for the both of them. He couldn't wait for married life.

 

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto at the alter, Naruto was wearing a white tux. He threw a fit, because his mom almost made him wear a white dress, he walked down the isle with his mom.

 

Sasuke was so, so incredibly nervous his palms were sweating and he had sweat on his brow, Naruto looked at him, and smiled, that was all the reassurance sasuke needed, to know they were going to be fine.

 

"Naruto honey, You're going to be fine." Kushina whispered in her sons ear.

 

"I know mom, I just can't believe I'am actually getting married right now." Naruto said.

 

"Well believe it dear, you two love each other, and you're finally getting married, I'am so happy my baby is getting married."

 

"Me too ma." Naruto said then, eeped, when his mom started hugging him to death..

 

"Naru honey, I love you so much, I don't wanna you to leave." Kushina said smothering Naruto with kisses.

 

"Mom stop, I'am getting married, I'm almost to Sasuke, I think I can take it from here, thank you mom, I love you." Naruto smiled happily as his mother joined his father in the front row, next to Sasuke's parents.

 

"Welcome everybody," The wedding minister said.

 

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, He gently massaged Naruto's hand. They looked at each other lovingly, "I love you, Naru."

 

"I love you too Sasu." Naruto said back, getting ready to cry.

 

"Marriage is the uniting of two people and a journey towards the unity of two hearts. It thrives on the love that you have for each other and grows deeper as each of you grow older. May you never forget this special day and may your hearts be blessed as you often reflect on it. As you journey through life together, may you learn to trust each other, laugh together and speak often to one another. May your lives together be filled with joy, whether in times of peace or chaos, trouble or good fortune."

 

Naruto took a deep breath.

 

"Alright I will read these vows, for you Naruto and you will repeat after me."

 

"Okay."

 

"I, Naruto Uzumaki take you, Sasuke Uchiha to be my husband."

 

"I, Naruto Uzumaki take you, Sasuke Uchiha to be my husband." Naruto repeated.

 

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, I will love you and honor you all the days of my life,"

 

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, I will love you and honor you all the days of my life," Naruto repeated.

 

"I Naruto Uzumaki, take you, Sasuke Uchiha to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health until death do us part."

 

"I do, But even in death, we will never part, we will be together forever, your my best friend, soulmate and lover, I love you Sasuke Uchiha."

 

"Sasuke, Do yo-"

 

"You don't even need to ask, I Do, I love you, you dobe always and forever,"

 

"Does anyone object to these two being Married."

 

Silence.

 

No one objected. They wouldn't dare.

 

"Alright now, You two may now kiss."

 

Naruto jumped into Sasuke's arms. He kissed him all over his face. "I love you teme, always and forever."

 

"Same dobe."

 

"You know Sasu, its sweet moments like these that make me remember why I fell in love with you in the first place."

 

"Me too,"


End file.
